


Lonely

by oddeyedvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Flashbacks, M/M, Polyamory, Sehun is a Douche, rich people problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: Jongin and Junmyeon were Sehun’s best friends and he felt abandoned when they had suddenly cut him out of their lives





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun was standing at the train station with his two best friends, the ones who has always been there for him ever since he was bullied last year. Their friendship wasn't long but Sehun feels like they have been friends for awhile. He is sad to see them to go Seoul for two years for school, he doesn't know who else to talk to since the school doesn't like him for some reason. 

He is holding some cheap concession food Junmyeon bought for all three of them. It tastes like it'll give Sehun stomach problems later but this is their last meal together. They were standing around, talking about old embarrassing moments. Sometimes Sehun feels left out because he's only been with them for a short amount of time and doesn't have that much funny moments with them. It's nice to hear their stories, it feels like he was there and it genuinely makes him laugh with them. 

"So you'll always message me, right?" Sehun asked for the hundredth time, needing to be reassured again. He is having troubles at believing them if he's being honest, friends who move away usually don't have good connections with their old friends after they leave. He seen it in movies, he seen it happened to his cousins and mother, it always happens and that's what Sehun is afraid of.

"Yes, we'll always talk in our group chat. And we'll be coming down for chuseok too. we'll always be in touch." Jongin assures him, for the hundredth time. 

He looked around, seeing some familiar faces. There is some classmates that are going to the same place Jongin and Junmyeon are going to. He wishes he was one of those classmates but he wasn't wealthy enough. Jongin and Junmyeon's family were both wealthy, lived in the nice neighbourhoods and always busy because of formals they had to go but they always found time to hang out with Sehun.

Sehun managed to go to their school because he was on a program. The program required good grades and not getting a single detention. He had been doing great at both because he's in honour roll and he let people bully him so he wouldn't get in trouble. Thank god Jongin and Junmyeon came along to make those people stop bothering him, unlike Sehun, they can afford a detention. He is scared that people will bother him again when school comes around because he can't do anything. 

He had decided that he was going to stop being so dependent on his friends. 

His snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the train coming. He wants it to stay where it is, he wants it to stop moving because the more closer it gets, the more sad he is. He drank the rest of his soda and got up to throw away the trash. 

"Come give us a hug!." Junmyeon said with a big smile. 

Sehun smiled at them. All of them hugged each other for at least a minute, when they pulled away, Sehun felt a sting in his chest. He watched them go on the train, he has to stay strong until it leaves because it'll be embarrassing if they saw him cry. He sees them through a window, they wave at him for one last time and then the train starts to move. 

He walked near the railway, seeing the light go smaller and the sound of the train get more silent. He felt a teardrop run down his cheek, he's alone and he is sad about it.

*

Two years later: 

Jongin and Junmyeon are sitting in a limo, looking at the school they had left two years ago. They both feel alienated just by looking at it, feels nostalgic even though they haven't been gone that long. 

"I'm nervous." Jongin said. 

"Don't be." Junmyeon said while he rubs smalls circle onto Jongin's thigh with his thumb. "It's just our school." 

"Yeah but Sehun." 

Junmyeon frowned at that name. It's been a long time since they had spoken to the younger. Junmyeon feels guilty for not making an effort in their friendship and he knows that Jongin feels the same. First it was being too busy with school, the second was not being able to make it home for chuseok and then their friendship just ended. Sehun always tried talking to them but one day the messages just stopped. 

More later in the years being in Seoul, Jongin and Junmyeon had feelings towards each other and established a new found relationship. They had made an announcement, everyone was shocked and happy about it. Except for Sehun, he did a laughing emoji in the comments and blocked both of them from his social media accounts. 

"I am nervous to see him too." Junmyeon replied "But I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"We're shitty people." Jongin complained. 

Jongin lifted up his phone, seeing that they only have ten minutes to pick up their info sheets and put stuff in their lockers before class. Jongin got out of the limo first and Junmyeon right behind him. They both started to make their way to the entrance, Jongin tries his best to ignore the eyes on him. Some of them said hi but the rest are giving him looks, like wondering why he's back. 

Once they got into the school, panic starts to wash over Jongin. It's just feels weird being in here, he got so used to being in Seoul that this school doesn't feel a tad similar. He turned his head to look at Junmyeon, the older nodded at him and took his hand in his. They both started to walk to the school office to get their info. 

Jongin is getting anxious because he hears people giggling or seeing people whispering something to their friends. He used to that when he was a student here, he did that too but for some reason it makes him feel so unwanted. Is this how the new students felt when he did it? Maybe. 

They both walked into the office, the secretary smiled at them and asked for their names so she can assist. Jongin looked out of the big window in the office, seeing students walking in the hallways. "Junmyeon." Jongin said, bumping into his side to get his attention quickly. 

"What?." Junmyeon asked, then he looked where Jongin was looking. His breath hitched when he saw the familiar face they were nervous on seeing. 

Sehun. 

Sehun was blonde, he was walking with four people behind him. He doesn't look at the office so he doesn't know that Jongin and Junmyeon are looking at him. 

"He looks.. good." Jongin admits. 

"His friends look... not good." 

Jongin was shocked when he saw Sehun stopping someone in the hallway. He doesn't know what their saying but he sees lips moving. The kid they are talking to is a smaller kid, most likely in a lower grade. 

"What is he doing?." Jongin asked, then he gasped when one of Sehun's friends had dumped yogurt on the smaller kid’s head and all of them started laughing at the kid. "What the hell?. Did you see that?."

"I did." Junmyeon. Admits sadly. 

*

Jongin walked into his afternoon class, seeing everyone went silent when he walked in. He swallowed nervously, looking around for an empty seat. He spots one, he looks at who's near it. 

Shit. Sehun. 

Sehun was on his phone so he couldn't see him. He starts to make his way there, the more closer he gets, the more nervous he is. He sits down at the desk, he kept looking at Sehun and Jongin is feeling some kind of way. 

Sehun put his phone down, turned his head to look at Jongin. Jongin is feeling... infatuated. Jongin knew he was a handsome guy but for some reason he is different. 

"That's seat is taken." Sehun said in an annoyed tone, looking at Jongin like he was a nuisance. That left a sting. 

"F-for who exactly?." Jongin said, looking around, seeing all the seats were taken. 

"Ten!." Sehun called out.

Jongin got frightened at Sehun sudden loudness. Jongin turns to see where he's looking, seeing a boy – a familiar boy. Jongin eyes widened at who it was, it was the same boy from this morning, the same one who got yogurt dumped on him. 

"What are you doing over there? I told you to sit next to me." Sehun said with a little chuckle. 

"Y-you did?." Ten asked.

"Yes." Sehun's tone changed, it didn't sound friendly, it sounded hostile. Jongin turned to look at Sehun again, seeing that he has this dark grimace on his face. 

Jongin is a little scared, Sehun's sudden personality change. When he takes a good look at him, he can tell that everything changed. His wardrobe had changed, it turned into dark colours, he isn't wearing the basic white tees or blue skinny jeans anymore. His clothes has became less basic and turned more stylish and expensive looking. 

Ten got up from his seat, holding his books to his chest and walked up to them, standing next to them awkwardly. 

"You can go now." Sehun said to Jongin, with the fakest smile he has ever seen. 

Jongin got up slowly from his desk, then he started to walk to the boy's old seat. He turned around to see Sehun going back on his phone, completely ignoring Ten who's sitting right next to him. He sat down at his new seat and the teacher walked in on time with a huge smile and a greeting. 

People are scared of Sehun now? This school had change a lot. Jongin thought to himself. 

* 

Junmyeon decided to grab a little snack for his next class. His lunch didn't make his hunger go away that long so he's grabbing a snack to kill the hunger. He walked up to the school's concession stand, greeting the old lady who ran it. 

"I'll take a roll of kimbap." Junmyeon orders and he stands there waiting patiently. 

He sees laughter coming up behind him, he turned around to see it was Sehun and Irene. "Oh Hi Junmyeon! Long time no see!." Irene said in a nice tone, pulling him in a hug. 

Thank god someone is excited to see me again, Junmyeon thought. He looked at Sehun, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Here's your order." The elder said, pushing a plate of kimbap towards him. 

Junmyeon couldn't grab it because Sehun grabbed it before he can. Sehun smirked while he put one kimbap in his mouth. "Thank you." He said then started to walk away.

"Irene let's go." Sehun says while walking away.

"You better get another one before being late to class." Irene says. 

"Why is he like this?." Junmyeon asked. 

"I don't know. He just changed completely last year and -."

"IRENE I SAID LETS GO!." Sehun yelled loudly, causing an echo in the hallway.

Irene flinched at the sudden yell. "Sorry. I'll see you around." She said to Junmyeon before turning around and started to walk to Sehun.

Was Irene just scared of Sehun? Junmyeon asked himself. Sehun having people intimidated by him is turning Junmyeon on for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Junmyeon about Sehun’s little business –

Sehun was laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone to find something else to do. One of the housemaids knocked on his door, he sat up to see Ten standing behind her. "Come in." Sehun said, then he walked in and took a seat on the foot side of the bed. 

"How can I help you?." Sehun asked, lying back down and started to look for a game app to try kill his boredom. 

"You know about the formal tonight?." Ten asked. 

"Yeah. Something I'm not looking forward to." Sehun got off of his bed, he walked into his closet to fetch his suit for tonight. "What about it?."

Sehun walked out, holding the suit against his body to get criticism from his friend. Ten gave him a nod, he threw the tux on the bed and started to change. 

"Well there's a guy there that wants to deal - do you have to change in front of me?." Ten asked, still not taking his eyes off of the shirtless Sehun.

"You seen me naked multiple times. Like in the locker room or on the bed you're sitting on." 

"Well this is not like those times."  Ten said, only getting an eye roll from Sehun and he took the tux with him in the closet to change.  

"What were you saying?." Sehun asked loudly since he's in the closet. 

"A guy is there for a deal." Ten replies at a reasonable volume, not loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear him. 

"Okay, that's not a big deal. We just do the deal and enjoy the night." 

"Why do we do this again?. You're rich." 

"My step dad is rich and he seems like the type to go through wives like a smoker goes through cigarettes. I'm building up a savings account. You should ask why you do it since you’re rich.” 

"I guess I like the adrenaline it gives me." 

Sehun walked out of his closet, walking up to his body sized mirror to check himself out. He is pleased on how he looks, the housemaid did a good job on picking this one out. "Always, don't try to pick up any guys that I like at tonight's formal. I was pissed when you left with the one I wanted to have sex with, hence why you got yogurt in your hair today. Let's not do that again, okay?."

"Okay." Ten said while running his hand through his hair. It was weird having yogurt in his hair, it was warm and cold at the same time and took some time washing it out in the school bathroom. 

"I bet people thought I bullied you for no reason." Sehun scoffed at his reflection. "I'm not a bully." 

"I hear Jongin and Junmyeon are going to it tonight." 

"Gross." 

"You never talked about why you guys are not friends."

"They're homosexuals, I do not approve of that lifestyle." 

"You had my dick in your mouth a lot of times." 

"And you had my dick in your ass a lot of times too so what's the point?."

"That obviously can't be the problem, so why do you hate them?."

"That's between me and them, as of right now, it's our business to feed some rich dad's junkie son their pills." Sehun walked up to Ten, leaning down until they were face to face, both of their breaths hitting each other's faces. "Let's go eat first. I'm not eating that gross expensive finger food."

"Why- why are you so close?." Ten asked.

"I just wanted to see if I still get you hot and bothered." Sehun said with a smirk, then he leaned back up and walked out of his room with Ten right behind. "If none of us can get some tonight, do you want to have sex with me?."

"Okay." Ten answered, getting a chuckle out of Sehun. 

* 

Jongin was standing around, holding a glass of champagne while looking at the socialites in the room. It's been awhile since he been to a formal and he forgot how boring this is, thank god for the alcohol. Junmyeon should be here soon, he needs someone to talk shit with about the horrible people in the room.

He turned his head, seeing Sehun was at the bar with the kid he spilled yogurt on. He is confused, why would someone be friends with Sehun after he publicity embarrassed him? They were looking around. 

Jongin was also looking where they were looking, he wanted to see what got them so alerted and Jongin is also nosy. He just thought they were just gossiping about people with each other until he saw what the smaller boy handed Sehun. It was a baggy. 

How does he not see me? He thought to himself, he isn't that far from him and he isn't exactly invisible. Sehun walked away, Jongin kept his eyes on him to see him walk outside of the ballroom.

Jongin chugged the rest of the champagne, placed it on the bar and walked up to Ten. Ten looked up at him, took a sip of his beverage and stood there. 

"Can I help you?." Ten asked, still looking around the room. 

"Why did you hand him drugs?." Jongin asked, only getting a scoff from Ten. "And why are you hanging out with him after spilling yogurt on you earlier today?." 

"He's here to have a good time and we're friends, I just did something to piss him off." Ten answered, finishing his champagne. "And why are you so interested on what Sehun does?." 

That question really bothered Jongin. Just because they don't talk anymore or call each other friends, he still cares about Sehun deep down. "Is this a thing you brought onto him? You made him start drug dealing?." Jongin asked in a low, stern voice , getting aggravated at the fact Sehun got peered pressured into doing something illegal and dangerous. 

"Calm down. He was the one who wanted to do this, he started this. I just joined because I like the thrill and we also have sex sometimes." 

Okay, Jongin doesn't know why but the last thing he had said really makes him annoyed and mad. He doesn't know why and he's pretty sure he doesn't have a right to be. "Don't touch him again." Jongin threatened, getting a surprised and an impressed look from the younger. 

"That's some awesome jealousy but too bad it looks stupid on you since you don't want anything to do with Sehun." Ten said before walking away from Jongin. 

"I'm not jealous." Jongin said to himself, scoffing and ordered another champagne. "And when do I want nothing from Sehun?." 

* 

Sehun walked outside at front of the building, he is meeting up with one of his customers that he kind of knows. It's a college guy, he doesn't understand why he always texts Sehun for some supplies since he can get better product but whatever. He sees a limo pulling up, he pulls out the containers of pills and started to walking up to the limo. 

"I can only get this much pills since you texted me last minute and -." Sehun stopped talking when it wasn't the guy he's meeting coming out of the limo, it was Junmyeon. 

Sehun put the pills behind him and gave him a fake smile. "Sorry, you're not my grandma." Sehun said.

"No. I'm not and what? Pills?!." Junmyeon said, grabbing Sehun's arm and bring up to see a bottle of pills in his hand. 

Sehun pulled his arm away from Junmyeon's hold and glared at him. "This isn't any of your business now you can skip along to the formal." Sehun said, started to walk to the door to stand near it, waiting for his customer.

Junmyeon's limo drove away, Junmyeon crossed his arms and remained standing at the same spot. He isn't going to let Sehun go through with this.

"I said go inside!." Sehun said in an annoying tone. "You're not going to ruin this." 

"Why are you even at this formal?." Junmyeon asked.

"Because my mother and my step dad made me. Oh my mom married a rich guy just so you know since you probably don't know or care. Now go inside."

“No.”

“Why are you being so difficult?.”

“Because I’m not letting you go any further with this?.” 

Sehun glared at him again, then he turned to his side to see another limo pull up. He cleared his throat, checked his breath and made sure his hair is still in place. He walked up to the limo, seeing the window roll down and seeing it was the right guy this time. He held out the bottle of pills but someone snatched it out of his hand. He turned to see it was Junmyeon standing beside them. 

“Give those to me.” Sehun said while attempting to grab it out of his hand but failed. 

“You can drive away pal.” Junmyeon said sternly to the man in the limo, then he grabbed Sehun’s wrist and started to walk away with him. 

Sehun turned around to see the limo driving away, he pulled his hand away from Junmyeon. “What is your problem?.” Sehun asked. 

“Pills?! Seriously?!.” Junmyeon yelled, putting in his pocket so Sehun doesn’t try take them away from him. “Don’t tell me you’re using too!.”

“The marriage with my mom and step dad isn’t going to last so I was building up a savings account and why am I explaining myself to you?!.” Sehun yelled back. 

“Don’t be stupid and try to make me the bad guy on stopping you on making a drug deal!.”

“Fine! It’s not like you ruined my whole business anyways.” Sehun replied. “And why the hell do you care so much on what I do?!.” 

“YOU STARTED THIS?! AND ARE YOU REALLY ASKING WHY I CARE WHEN-?!.”

“Hey Sehun - what’s going on here.” Ten interrupted, standing in the middle of Junmyeon and Sehun. 

“Nothing.” Sehun said, “Come on, let’s leave. I’m tired of talking to the irrelevant.” 

Was the last thing Sehun said to Junmyeon before walking away from him. Junmyeon stood there, seeing the two walk away from the formal. 

Junmyeon was about to walk in until he saw his boyfriend walk outside. “I spoke to Ten and apparently Sehun-.”

“Is drug dealing?.” Junmyeon asked.

“How did you know?.” Jongin asked, then Junmyeon held up the bottle of pills to answer his question. 

“And why is that kid hanging out with him after he bullied him today?.”

“They’re friends. Just got what he deserved I guess.” 

*

Two Years Ago: 

Sehun went with his mother to a dinner that her new boyfriend had invited them too. He hasn’t met this man yet and his mother wanted Sehun to meet him so bad. He is sitting at the table with his mother beside him, she is playing some game on her phone and Sehun complaining on how bad this night is on Twitter. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet him. I think you know his son.” His mother said with a cheerful tone, clearly infatuated with the man she’s seeing.

Sehun looks at her in awe, liking how happy she looks. It’s been a long time since she had dated and it’s nice to see she went fishing and caught a fish that makes her happy. He looked at his phone again, going to his text message to see the message he sent to Jongin and Junmyeon a week ago. 

It’s still on a read, like the past ten messages he sent for trying to make the group chat alive. It had died a long time ago, he doesn’t know why they haven’t replied to him at all. It saddened him, he’s starting to think that they aren’t that busy with school and just straight up ignoring him. 

He decided he should try again, maybe he’ll catch them on a good day. 

To Idiots:   
My dragged me on this date to meet her boyfriend -__- I’m happy for her but I want to be at home watching netflix 

He put his phone down, put his head on the table. He was getting ready for a nap at home but his mother wanted him here. He hopes this dinner will be worth it, he doesn’t want to think he came here for a boring conversation with his mother’s boyfriend. 

“There he is!.” His mother said happily. 

Sehun sat up, he looked at the restaurant entrance to see a familiar and an unfamiliar face. The familiar face is the boy he doesn’t like, one of the kids that bullied him a year ago. The other face is an older man he hasn’t seen in awhile. “I don’t see them.” Sehun replied, getting a playful smack on his arm by his mother.

“That’s them!.” His mother said. 

Oh my god. Sehun thought. 

“Hi honey.” The man said cheerfully to his mom, clearly happy to see her. He sat across from her and the boy, Hyungjoon, sat across from Sehun. 

Both of them looked at each other with a glare, not enjoying each other’s company. “Hi Hyungjoon.” Sehun said with a struggle, trying to sound not hateful towards the boy who made his grade 9 year a living hell. 

“Hi Sehun.” Hyungjoon said, struggling to keep a smile on his face. 

*

The dinner was decent to Sehun. He didn’t say a single word to Hyungjoon but he liked hearing the story on how his mother and her boyfriend met. He was hoping it was a cheesy “meant to be.” moment because it wasn’t, it was the most basic story he heard. Both of them look at each other in awe, while Sehun and Hyungjoon gave each other grimaces. 

“I have an announcement.” Mr. Kim said. 

Sehun turned his head to look at Hyungjoon’s father, then Sehun’s mother pulled out a ring and slipped it on her finger. 

“No.” Sehun said out loud, covering his hand over his mouth, can’t believing he said that out loud. 

“Yes!.” His mother said in a cheerful tone, clearly not offended at what he said unless she took it in another way. 

Sehun looked at Hyungjoon, then scoffed. 

Can’t believe this is happening. 

Sehun picked up his phone, he needed to rant to his friends. He opened to the group chat to see that both of them left him on read. That angered and saddened him more. They had read it a minute after he sent his last message. 

To Idiots:   
Well I received bad news but I won’t say since y’all don’t give a shit anyways. 

Sehun said, leaving the group chat. What’s the point of being in a group chat since none of them want to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is lame but wanted to do a short story with chapters


End file.
